Ferris Wheel Ride
by Ebony-the-Black-Dragon
Summary: Takes place after the main story of Pokemon Black/White. Touko is thinking about N. OneShot Song fic. The song is I'm in heaven when you kiss me. I do not own the song, lyrics, or characters


Touko sat on the Ferris wheel, sighing sadly as her Serpirior watched her. He hissed sadly, his trainer was so sad after the fight with N.

"I wonder where he is…" Touko muttered, a frown marring her pretty face. "It's been 3 years since I last saw him…"

Serpirior put his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

_I'm in __**heaven **__ when you kiss __**me**__  
>Show <em>_**me**__ how you miss __**me**__  
>Take <em>_**me**__ with you back to wonderland  
>I'm in <em>_**heaven**__ when you kiss __**me**__  
>Show <em>_**me**__ how you miss __**me**__  
>Take <em>_**me**__ with you back to wonderland  
><em>

"Serpirior!" Touko giggled as he used Vine Whip to tickle her. "What's gotten into you?"

She received no reply as the ride ended and she got off. As Touko looked around Nimbasa City, she wandered over to the Musical Theater and watched different shows.

"Will I ever see him again" Touko muttered into her arms.

_You captured __**me**__ with a stare  
>I'd follow you anywhere<br>You lead __**me**__ into temptation_

"See who again?" A gentle voice asked from behind her.

Touko jumped as her Serperior hissed a greeting, and slithered up to the mysterious person.

"Who…?" Touko slowly turned around, seeing a man with tea green hair and gentle green eyes watching her, "N!"

_Condition __**me**__ to enjoy  
>I'm like a kid with a toy<br>I'm losing my concentration_

"Hey Touko." N smiled gently, "Missed you."

N jumped lightly as tears began to soak through his jacket, he looked at Touko, whose body shook lightly.

"I missed you, more than you can guess. Thoughts of you kept me up, I was worried that you were hurt or needed someone to talk to…" Touko sniffled sadly.

_One kiss from you I'm on fire  
>Your touch is all I desire<br>One look and you take __**me**__ higher_

Serpirior jumped slightly when N plucked his trainer up from the ground with ease and carried her toward the Pokémon Center. Only Reshiram knew what he had planned for his trainer.

None of Touko's Pokémon, nor N's Pokémon knew that before the final battle N confronted Touko. And he told her that he loved her, she had walked up to him and told him the same.

_You know I couldn't resist  
>Yeah I miss<br>Every time I'm with you  
>Every time that we kiss<em>

"What's wrong Touko?" Elesa had come out of the gym and saw the sobbing woman being carried by the king of Team Plasma.

"Hi Elesa" Touko waved at the Electric Gym Leader, wiping her eyes with her hand. "Nothing's wrong now, for me everything is perfect."

N bowed gently to the Gym Leader excusing them.

_I'm in __**heaven**__ when you kiss __**me**__  
><em>_**Heaven**__ when you kiss __**me**__  
>You were sent to <em>_**me**__ from wonderland  
>I'm in <em>_**heaven**__ when you kiss __**me**__  
><em>_**Heaven**__ when you kiss __**me**__  
>You were sent to <em>_**me**__ from wonderland_

N rented a room at the Pokemon center, determined to cheer his girlfriend up.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I really didn't mean to upset you so badly." N kissed Touko gently.

Touko snuggled into N's arms, Serpirior curled up on her bed in the room. Touko sighed happily as she lounged in N's arms. He had his head tilted over hers, his hair tickling her face.

"So, where were you for these past three years?" Touko resituated herself, facing N while sitting in his lap.

"I was seeing how Pokémon felt with their owners. If they were happy or not." N kissed her forehead.

_I go crazy when you kiss __**me**__  
>Show <em>_**me**__ how you miss __**me**__  
>Take <em>_**me**__ with you back to wonderland_

Touko smiled, N loved all Pokémon. But she could understand how he felt since she had learned about how he was raised by Ghetsis.

"I'm in heaven when you kiss me." Touko kissed N in between each word.

_You know I couldn't resist  
>Yeah I miss every time I'm with you<br>Every time that we kiss_

"And I'm in heaven when you kiss me. So I guess we're even." N grinned, and nuzzled her neck.

"I love you N, please don't leave me again." Touko clung to him once again.

_I dream of you every night  
>Feels like I'm losing my mind<br>This feelins just getting stronger  
>My head is spinnin around<br>You play with __**me**__ but I'm bound  
>I can't resist any longer<em>

"I promise on Reshiram's wings, that I will never leave you again." N hugged Touko close.

The moonlight shone into the room, lighting it up and casting soft shadows on the wall.

__

_One kiss from you I'm on fire  
>Your touch is all I desire<br>One look and you take __**me**__ higher  
>You know I couldn't resist<br>Yeah I miss  
>Every time I'm with you<br>Every time that we kiss  
><em>

Touko suddenly picked her head up from N's chest, "I just remembered something!"

She leapt lightly from N's lap and started to dig about in her bag.

_I'm in __**heaven**__ when you kiss __**me**__  
><em>_**Heaven**__ when you kiss __**me**__  
>You were sent to <em>_**me**__ from wonderland  
>I'm in <em>_**heaven**__ when you kiss __**me**__  
><em>_**Heaven**__ when you kiss __**me**__  
>You were sent to <em>_**me**__ from wonderland_

_I go crazy when you kiss __**me**__  
>Show <em>_**me**__ how you miss __**me**__  
>Take <em>_**me**__ with you back to wonderland  
>You know I couldn't resist<br>Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
>Every time that we kiss<em>

Touko stood up with a package in her hands, and she turned toward N.

"Remember what you asked me before we fought?" Touko tilted her head to the side.

__

_You know that I'm hypnotized  
>Each time I look in your eyes<br>You know I couldn't disguise  
>And I couldn't resist<br>Every time that we kiss_

"How could I forget? I asked you if you would be my Queen." N smiled at the thought of ruling beside Touko.

"Well I have the answer in this box." Touko set it gently in his lap.

__

_I'm in __**heaven**__ when you kiss __**me**__  
><em>_**Heaven**__ when you kiss __**me**__  
>You were sent to <em>_**me**__ from wonderland_

N looked at Touko with worried eyes, but opened the box anyway. Inside sat the Light and Dark stones and a note wedged between them.

N picked the note up and read it, his eyes widened before he tackled Touko cheering "I'm the happiest man in Unova!"

_I'm in __**heaven**__ when you kiss __**me**__  
><em>_**Heaven**__ when you kiss __**me**__  
>You were sent to <em>_**me**__ from wonderland  
>Ooh its <em>_**heaven**__ when you kiss __**me**__  
><em>_**Heaven**__ when you kiss __**me**__  
>You were sent to <em>_**me**__ from wonderland  
>I go crazy when you kiss <em>_**me**__  
>Baby don't resist <em>_**me**__  
>Take <em>_**me**__ with you back to wonderland  
>You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes<br>And I just can't resist  
>Every time that we kiss<em>

The box with the stones and card lay on the floor forgotten. The card had tumbled out of the box, it read 'I would love to be your queen.'

__

_You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
>And I just can't resist<br>Every time that we kiss_

Serpirior picked his head up and smiled at his owner and her boyfriend, glad to see a smile on her face again.


End file.
